I like you
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Could be considered a sequel to 'Kissing you' After being gone for a week Grimmjow makes a deal to look after a human girl for the day rather than recieve a punishment from Aizen... but will he be able to put up with the girl? Rated M for swearing


A/N: This could be considered a sequel to my other story 'Kissing you' hope you all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach

I like you

Grimmjow sighed and walked through the corridors of Los Noches. It had been just over a week since he had been there and he wished he wasn't back, he personally would prefer to be eating shit than being in this hollow place… then again… maybe eating crap was going just a tad too far…

He turned down another corridor and made his way to his room. Just as he was about to reach for the door knob he froze at the sound of a loud, very annoying feminine voice. "Grimmjow!!" He twitched and turned and saw a woman with purple in her hair standing beside him with her hands behind her back.

'The goddamn cook…' he thought looking at the woman annoyed. The cook was a human woman Aizen had kidnapped from the human world some time ago because he was sick of the Espada ruining his coffee and tea's and his food.

"What do you want?" he sneered glaring daggers at the cook. He still had a hard time believing that a woman that was kidnapped by Aizen and bought to this place had the freedom to do basically whatever she pleased.

The cook grinned. "I was just wondering where you've been this past week, we've missed you greatly." She smiled a smile that had become informally known as 'The Aizen' smile, it was fake and dark.

"I'm sure you have." Grimmjow spoke blankly. "Move woman." He held back a growl and the urge to strike her, he remembered what had happened to the last Espada to strike her… Aizen was scarily protective of his cook…

"I don't think so." She sang teasingly. "I wanna know where you were." She placed her hand on the wall before the door, blocking his way.

Grimmjow scowled and then growled. In some morbid way he had to admit to himself that he was somewhat proud with his restraint. If it were anyone else he probably would have crushed their skulls.

He gave her one last glare before turning to leave- if he couldn't go into his quarters he'd find somewhere else to go- only just as he was about to take his first step a hand shot forward and grabbed his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah." Came the cook's taunting voice. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me where you were." She grinned evilly and even though his back was to her he knew she was grinning, he could practically feel it.

He clenched his fists and growled. "I was fighting that Shinigami okay!!" he snapped. He had a giant wound on his back from his fight with the shinigami and all he wanted to do was to go into his room, clean it up and maybe rest but what does he get instead? Aizen's wench annoying him!

A grin that could rival Nnoitra's formed on the cooks face. "So you were off with that shinigami were you? Tell me did you boys have 'fun' with your swords?" she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on her hip.

Grimmjow pulled a face that was somewhere between horror and disgust. "What the fuck are you on woman!! It was just a fight! Sometimes a sword really is a goddamn sword!!!" he practically shouted in her face.

The cook giggled. "A fight that went for a week?" Grimmjow had to admit she had a point but he really did only have a fight, nothing that was anywhere close to what was going through that perverted cooks mind.

"YES!!" He snapped. "It was a sort of truce, a week of real fighting training style now fuck off!!" he growled.

The cook grinned. "You do understand the trouble you could get into if Sosuke were to find that little piece of information out." She ran a hand through her hair. "The almighty sexta Espada having a week truce with a shinigami." She laughed lightly.

Grimmjow growled and gripped her neck. "Speak of it again and I'll tear your throat out." He growled threateningly.

The only response he received was her strained laughter. "W-What makes you think I'm going to tell? Honestly does that seem like something I'd do?" she looked up at him with wide far too innocent eyes.

"Yes." Grimmjow said bluntly releasing the cook. It was true, that WAS something she'd do. Grimmjow could very vividly remember an event where she told Aizen that Nnoitra had been sneaking out for little rendezvous with Tesla rather than doing the work Aizen had assigned him. He had to admit watching Nnoitra receive his punishment was an entertaining sight.

The cook rubbed her neck lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you have a point." She chuckled. "But this time I'm not going to tell. I only tell when it's someone who has done something bad to me. Mainly Nnoitra." She smirked.

He couldn't stop the small smirk that formed on his lips at that comment, it was true, he couldn't think of one event where Nnoitra hadn't done something that annoyed or offended the cook. They just didn't seem to get along.

"Now since I'm not going to blab to Sosuke about your little escapade you owe me a favor." She grinned. "Oh and don't worry about Sosuke asking you where you were, I'll just tell him you were running an errand for me."

He contemplated it for a moment, it was a good deal however he was slightly concerned about the 'favor' if he knew the cook it wasn't going to be something he was going to enjoy… or remotely like. "What favor?" he asked slowly feeling a migraine setting in, he really needed to go and tend to that wound that was probably beginning to become infected.

The cook smiled softly. "Well since I had lasted a week without killing an arrancar or a hollow of any shape and form Sosuke said I could have anything I wanted for one day and I requested my sister come and visit me, he agreed and we organized it… only problem is now I'm required for some business with Sosuke tomorrow so I was wondering if you would take care of my sister for me?" she twiddled her fingers in an attempt of making herself look innocent.

Grimmjow twitched and glared. She wanted him to baby-sit some human? "Why would I want to watch some crazy sister of yours?" His glare deepened.

The cook grinned. "It's either you look after her or I tell Sosuke that not only did you go to the human world but you also man-handled me." she said the last part with a point to the small bruises on her human neck.

He clenched his fists and nodded slowly. "Fine." He ground out through clenched teeth.

The cook grinned and clasped her hands together, her eyes so bright Grimmjow swore he could see stars in them. "Excellent!" She chimed before throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"The FUCK!?" Grimmjow chocked stunned. The human was hugging him… 'What the hell do I do!?' he thought as he stared down at the purple and black hair that was visible of the cooks head.

He was just about to push her off and shout a series of obscenities at her when a voice echoed down the hallway. A voice that pissed Grimmjow off about as much as the cooks, if not more so. "Cook, Grimmjow."

The cook jumped back from Grimmjow and smiled as she turned around to see Aizen standing there. "Sosuke!" she beamed running to him. "Grimmjow remember watch my sister tomorrow!!"

Grimmjow twitched, he knew tomorrow wasn't going to be a fun day…

XXX

Grimmjow practically purred in his sleep as he snuggled into the warmth of his blanket. He had healed his wound the previous night and was now sleeping blissfully. He was having the most beautiful of dreams! He was standing in the middle of a battlefield surrounded by blood and corpses and he was fighting the orange haired Shinigami- Ichigo – just as he was about to lunge the finishing blow at the teen-

Knock knock!!

"Hu…?" he grumbled opening his eyes with a grumbling yawn. "Who the hell?" when no more sounds came he decided to ignore it and snuggle back into his sheets. Just as he was falling asleep…

Knock Knock!!!

He let out a dark growl. Who would dare wake him!! He sighed and sat up, his hands then rose above his head as he yawned and stretched, looking oddly like a cat in that moment.

Knock Knock!!!!

"Would you stop with the goddamn knocking!!!" He growled crawling out of his white bed. He leaned down and petted the ground in search of his pants. After a few moments he found them and put them on. He then rose and staggered to the door.

"Who the fu-" he paused mid sentence as he opened the door and saw a girl roughly sixteen standing in the doorway. The deal he had made with the cook came to mind. "Oh its you." he said dryly.

"Hiya!" The girl beamed. The teenager was tall but not as tall as him as her head just reached his shoulders. Her face showed her age but held a soft childlikeness to it. Her hair was long, black and rested at her slim waist. The raven highlights in her hair bought out her beautiful teal eyes. She is wearing a baggy light blue halter neck shirt with a pair of baggy jeans and black sneakers. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that the shirt she was wearing was baggy it didn't seem to be baggy enough for a certain part of her anatomy that pressed tightly against the shirt.

"You're the cook's sister?" he grumbled not even trying to sound nice.

The teen nodded. "Yup yup! My names Elle, but my friends call me 'L' I dunno why though." She raised her thumb to her lips and chewed on it lightly as she looked up at him with her large eyes.

"Right…" he said slowly not really having anything else to say.

"What's your name?" she questioned putting her hands behind her back and looking up at him with a smile.

He glared down at her for a few moments before answering. "It's Grimmjow."

Elle pursed her lips and stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "It suits you." she then chewed her thumb and looked up at the ceiling as though in thought.

Grimmjow resisted the urge to strike her. Something that was difficult considering it hadn't even been five minutes and she was already pissing him off.

After what seemed to be an eternity she removed her thumb from her lips and smiled at him expectantly. "So what are we going to do today?" her voice was cheerful and bright.

Grimmjow scowled. Like hell he was going to do something with her, the deal was to watch nothing else! "We're not doing anything." He said blankly. "You're going to sit in a corner and not get into any trouble while I train."

There was a long stretch of silence before Elle looked at him with a look that was pure maliciousness, it looked like one of the looks the cook would have before she informed Aizen of something that Nnoitra had done. "But if you don't do something with me then I'll tell my sister then she'll tell Sosuke-san then you'll be in trouble." She grinned up at him and he was suddenly reminded of a five year old. How Grimmjow knew what five year olds were like is a tale for another time.

"You're annoying, just like your bitch sister." he glared at the grinning girl.

"Now that's not very kind, my sister had such nice things to say about you and that is what you call her?" Elle shook her head in disgust.

Grimmjow felt like sighing, he really wasn't in the mood for this and he had a feeling that the girl wouldn't shut up if he didn't do something with her and since he couldn't strike or kill her he decided to give in to her request. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Elle beamed and pulled a lollipop out from her pocket. Taking the wrapper off and sticking the candy in her mouth she smiled. "How about a tour?"

XXX

"Why is this place so white?" Elle questioned looking at the walls and only just being able to find definition between the walls and the floor. "Why white? I mean it feels like a psycho ward or something…"

Grimmjow shrugged, he didn't know and he wasn't about to ask Aizen that. But he did have to admit he did think the place was a bit maddening, but then again white wasn't really his color. "How should I know." He snapped, her constant questions were annoying him as much as the walls.

"Well you live here so you should know why it's so white." She replied while sucking on her lollipop.

He grinned darkly. "If ya like I can make the walls red." He liked that idea, very much so.

"Intent to murder me? hmm… well good luck." Was her calm reply as she continued to suck on the candy.

He scowled at her and opened his mouth to respond with something only to have her cut him off. "Who's that?" she questioned pointing in front of them.

Grimmjow looked to where she was pointing and saw Szayel walking down the hallway. 'Why him?' he inwardly groaned, while Szayel didn't annoy him as much as several other Espada he'd still rather not be around the creepy pink haired arrancar.

Szayel didn't seem to notice them as he continued to walk down the hallway, in fact he didn't seem to notice anything at all. He seemed to be in some sort of trance, a trance he broke from after walking into Grimmjow. "What the fuck moron!?" Grimmjow growled looking at Szayel who jumped back in shock.

"Grimmjow?" he spoke looking up at the teal haired arrancar. "My apologies, my mind was elsewhere…" he trailed off before noticing Elle standing beside him. "Hello, who are you?" he smiled at the girl.

Elle smiled back. "I'm Elle." She put her hand out for him to shake it.

Both Grimmjow and Szayel looked at her confused. "Why have you placed your hand out?" Szayel questioned. "Is it some form of human custom?" the pink haired arrancar spoke- and looked- at the girl as though she was a test subject.

Grimmjow growled lowly at the octave Espada, for some reason he didn't like him seeing her as a test subject.

"Ummm…" Elle looked at the two slightly confused. "This is what people do as a greeting, we shake hands." To give an example she took Grimmjow's hand and shook it.

Grimmjow felt something shoot through him at the feeling of their hands touch, a strange electric feeling shot through him, he kind of liked the feeling. But alas, all good things must come to an end as, as soon as she had taken his hand she had released it and was talking to Szayel again but Grimmjow didn't miss a small red tinge on her cheeks.

"Hmm… Humans have such strange greetings…" Szayel rubbed his chin lightly in thought. "Well I must be off, nice meeting you." he nodded and bowed respectfully before going to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elle questioned.

Grimmjow almost twitched and struck her, he wanted the octava Espada gone, not here.

"Hm?" Szayel hummed turning around. "I'm going to visit Orihime-chan." He smiled and went to leave again.

"Chan? When did that wench get a 'chan' at the end of her name?" Grimmjow snorted.

Szayel didn't respond and disappeared into the hallways of Los Noches.

"That's cute." Elle smiled sucking on her lollipop.

"What's cute?" Grimmjow looked at her slightly confused.

She smirked. "Maybe one day your microscopic brain will be able to understand." She smirked before changing the topic. "Well where to next." She closer her eyes and spun around three times before stopping so that faced a random way. "Let's go that way!" she pointed a random way and began to make her way in that direction.

Grimmjow remained silent for few moments, frozen in place before he snapped. "Microscopic!? What the fuck do you mean by that!?" he chased after her in anger. She giggled and ran off and he growled chasing her.

XXX

"Everybody wants to be a cat," Elle sung as she followed Grimmjow down a corridor of Los Noches. "because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at." she giggled lightly as she continued to sing one of her favorite children's songs.

"Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete." Grimmjow twitched as she sang. 'Should have just taken the damn punishment from Aizen.' He inwardly groaned.

"Now a square with a horn, can make you wish you weren't born," she swayed her head lightly to the beat of the song, humming lightly between verses.

"ever'time he plays; and with a square in the act," she began clicking her fingers as she sang. Grimmjow twitched again and clenched his fists.

"he can set music back to the caveman days." Elle continued to sing not even noticing(or completely ignoring) the fact that Grimmjow was practically seething as he walked.

"I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing, but a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing."

"Alright that's it!" Grimmjow snapped swinging around to glare at her.

Elle stopped her singing. "Is something wrong Grimmjow-san?" she sucked on her lollipop lightly.

"Will you shut the fuck up with the singing!!" he growled.

Elle looked up at him with wide eyes. "Does Grimmjow-san not like my singing?" She received a glare in response to that. "Well if Grimmjow-san doesn't like my singing then I won't sing."

Grimmjow inwardly smirked and turned around. 'Well that as easy.' He thought that too quickly as, as soon as they had started walking he heard her hum the song rather than sing it.

He growled and decided to take her into the nearest room in hopes that it would interest her enough to shut her up.

XXX

"So this is the kitchen?" Elle questioned opening the pantry of the kitchen. Grimmjow was delighted to note that she was no longer singing.

"One of them." Grimmjow replied not sounding even the least bit interested. He wished he had access to a clock or something so then he would be able to tell how much longer he had to spend with the woman. "This one aint the one your sister controls though."

Elle turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but whatever it was, was cut of as the door opened and Nnoitra walked in.

'This is all I fucking need.' Grimmjow inwardly groaned, he really hated Nnoitra.

To his surprise Nnoitra completely ignored the pair and moved towards the refrigerator he mumbled unintelligible words under his breath as searched the device.

'What the fuck is he doing here?' Grimmjow scowled, Nnoitra was the last person he wanted to see.

Nnoitra continued to ignore the two as he took random items out of the refrigerator, from what Grimmjow could see he had taken a bottle of chocolate sauce, some cherries, some whipped cream and a banana… 'What. The. Fuck.' Was all he could think as he watched Nnoitra gather the items in his arms and closing the refrigerator behind him waltzed out of the kitchen. Not even noticing the others presence.

"Well… he looks like he's going to have a fun day…" Elle murmured with a small smirk.

Grimmjow damn near shuddered. "I really don't want that image in my mind." He was serious, the image of Nnoitra having sex with anyone wasn't the image he wanted.

Elle looked over to him. "You have a problem with sex?" she pursed her lips in thought. "How very prudish of you." She flicked a strand of her dark hair from her shoulder.

Grimmjow scowled at her. How dare she call him a prude!! "Stupid bitch, I have no problem with people fucking, I just don't want to envision Nnoitra getting fucked." He took a menacing step closer to her.

Elle's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to him. "What do you know about sex? I'd bet you don't even know how to pleasure a person. Let alone yourself."

Grimmjow growled darkly and took a step closer to her, he didn't like her questioning his masculinity like that. "Is that a challenge?" he growled glaring down at her.

Elle's teal eyes gleamed dangerously. "Maybe." She took the lollipop out of her mouth and licked her lips lightly to savor the taste before her thumb rose to her lips. "Perhaps, if you want it to be." She murmured in response to his question.

He growled and moved closer to her if she was going to challenge him, he was going to show her. He grabbed her arms. "I'll take that challenge." He growled. He didn't understand why he was doing this, perhaps it was because he didn't like the idea of someone thinking little of him? He was Grimmjow! The sexta Espada and his pride wouldn't allow anything to lower his name!

She quirked a brow and nibbled on her thumb- considering that she chewed on it so often it was amazing that there were no blemishes on the skin, or even small cuts where her teeth had chewed. "I doubt you even know how to pleasure a yourself let alone another person." She repeated, there was a dull look in her eyes, it was almost as though she didn't care what she was saying to him or thought of the consequences of her words.

He growled and clenched his large hands around her soft and smaller arms, it wasn't even about what she was saying anymore, he actually didn't know what was wrong with him. "Bitch." He growled glaring down at the girl.

"Bum-head." She shot back sounding like a little child before taking her thumb out of her mouth and returning the lollipop to her mouth. Her tongue slowly emerged from the cavern and she took a long languid lick of the candy.

Grimmjow watched as she lavished attention on the candy. It was almost as though she didn't realize they were having a fight, he watched as her lolly-red stained tongue twirled around the lollipop. He suddenly found himself paying extreme attention to her actions, and somewhere in the back of his mind thoughts of ways she could put that mouth to better use…

'GAH!! I did NOT just think that about that little bitch!' he inwardly growled letting go of the girl as though she had the plague or something.

Elle immediately stopped her attentions on her lolly and looked up at him intrigued by his actions. "Is there something on my face?" she murmured, her small hand coming to touch her soft cheek.

"We're getting out of this dump." Grimmjow scowled at her before turning to leave. He moved a couple of steps but noticed she wasn't following him. "NOW!" he snapped, smirking lightly as he heard her jump lightly and trail after him.

XXX

"What's wrong Grimmjow-san?" Elle questioned as they walked down a hallway. It had been an hour since the event in the kitchen and she was slightly concerned about Grimmjow given that all he had done in the hour was stomp down hallways with an angry look on his face.

"Nothing. Shut up." He grumbled continuing to walk down the corridor. He was silently hoping this day would end, and soon, he was sick of the wench and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget that the little bitch even existed. He was beginning to think that he would have preferred whatever punishment Aizen could come up with to this.

Elle pouted. "That's no fun, Grimmjow-san should be having fun- smiling more, I'm sure that you have a pretty smile."

Something inside Grimmjow snapped in that moment. She had NOT just said he had a pretty smile! She had NOT just associated the word 'pretty' with him. His spiritual pressure flared and he swung around gripping her slender throat in his large slightly calloused hands, lifting her off the ground. "Understand this now." He growled lifting her from the ground. "I am only putting up with you because of Aizen and the cook, there is no other reason. I am NOT a fun person. Now shut the fuck up!"

He released her neck and she fell to the ground landing on her rear. He glared down at her to make sure she understood the message. She looked up at him, her mouth wide with her lollipop resting on the edge of her lip as though it would fall out any moment. "Grimmjow-san…" she spoke in a voice that sounded almost like a whimper.

"Don't fucking look at me like that! And what did I just fucking say!?" he snapped ignoring the strange feeling he got from seeing the expression on her face.

She rose to her feet with almost inhuman speed. "You know what Grimmjow? You're an asshole!" she shouted clenching her fists. "You know what else? I actually liked you! I though you were and okay person, I thought that maybe, just maybe we could be friends! Or even allies!" she waved her arms angrily.

XXX

"Is that what I think it is Stark-sama?" Lilinette pocked her head around the corner where she witnessed the scene between Elle and Grimmjow.

"What is what…?" Stark yawned looking over at what Lilinette was looking at.

"Grimmjow's getting told by a human!" Lilinette bit her lip to hold back laughter.

Stark yawned seemingly uninterested.

XXX

"You're a complete asshole! I never want to see you fat face again!" she turned to stomp off.

Grimmjow growled angrily and gripping her arm painfully he swung her around to face him. "Bitch-" he was cut off when she raised her hand and slapped him, the sound echoing through the room. He instantly let go of her and stared. Did she just do that?

"I don't want to see you or be near you again." Was all she said before turning and running off down a random hallway.

XXX

"I'm gonna follow her!" Lilinette informed Stark before running off after the human.

Stark nodded while yawning. He was seriously considering walking off and taking a nap but he decided to watch Grimmjow for a while before he did that.

XXX

Grimmjow stared at the empty space in which Elle once stood. She had slapped him. SHE had slapped him… HIM… and what was worse is that it stung, in more ways than one. The place she had slapped stung, something that was strange given she was a LOT weaker than he but there was something else that stung… he couldn't understand it, something inside him that wasn't physical stung, the look, the slap… everything she had given him stung…

"What is this!?" He clenched his fists in anger, he was angry at both her and himself. He was more angry at himself however because he had allowed the wench to get under his skin. "Stupid bitch." He growled turning to go back to his room.

XXX

Stark Yawned. 'I'm going to take a nap.' With that he turned not really caring about Grimmjow's predicament.

XXX

"That stupid bastido!!" Elle stomped her foot in the sand. "I'm nothing but nice to him and what do I get! Thrown around like yesterday's trash!" she stomped her foot again and continued to walk in the desert.

"What did I ever do wrong by him!!" she picked up a rock and threw it. 'Hey that makes me feel better.' She picked up another and threw it harder. "Stupid. Butt. Head." she emphasized each word with a rock thrown.

While she continued to throw rocks she didn't realize that one of her rocks had hit a large lizard shaped hollow. She only noticed its presence as it let out a thunderous roar. "Oh fuck…"

XXX

"Stark-sama!! Stark-sama!!" Lilinette ran to the sleeping Espada's quarters and found him dozing peacefully on his nice and comfy bed.

Stark mumbled something in his sleep but did not wake up.

"STARK-SAMA!!!" Lilinette raised her foot and slammed it down onto his chest. "Wake up!"

Stark's eyes groggily opened. "What?" he snapped lightly, he was having a nice dream…

"That human girl we saw with Grimmjow is being attacked by a hollow!" she shouted.

Stark yawned. "And I should care because….?"

Lilinette kicked him. "Because I asked some questions about who she is and found out that she's the cook's younger sister and if she were to die or get hurt imagine what Aizen-sama would do to us if he found out that we could have done something about it and didn't?" she explained in one big rush.

Stark shot up. 'That's the cook's sibling?' he sighed. 'Guess there's no choice…'

XXX

Grimmjow growled and punched the closest wall to him. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he letting that woman get to him!? "Stupid bitch…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow's head shot up at the sound of his name being called. "What Stark?" he grumbled- he just wanted to be along, was that so hard to ask for?

Stark let out a long yawn before replying. "You're human is being attacked by a-" another yawn. "-a hollow."

Grimmjow's eyes widened lightly. "The fucking moron…" he muttered clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. 'That fucking stupid bitch!' he went to stomp off acting as though he didn't care.

"Going to get your human?" Stark yawned with a smirk.

"She's NOT my human!!" He shouted stomping off. He was NOT going to help her. He was NOT going to help her. And he most certainly was NOT going to go get her!

XXX

"Crap! Crap! Crap!!" Elle shouted as she just barely managed to doge the hollow slamming his claw down at her. "My lollipop…" she pouted looking down at the candy which had fallen out of her mouth and was now covered in dirt.

The hollow let out a growl and flung its tail at her. "SHIT!" she let out another curse and jumped away from it. "GOD! BUDA! SOMEONE HELP!!!" she cried as she dodged another series of shots from the hollow.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She ran as fast as she could away from the hollow.

X

"Crap…" she whimpered as she pressed her back against the rock the hollow had her cornered against in hopes that she may get absorbed into the rock. "I'm going to die…" she closed her eyes and whimpered.

She placed her hands over hear heart and awaited her certain death.

It never came.

'What the?' she thought after waiting for a while and becoming somewhat confused. She opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw. "Grimmjow??" she spoke confused.

"Tch. Such a whimp." He growled hacking the hollow's mask in half with his sword. The hollow let out a piercing screech and disappeared into the wind. Grimmjow turned to her and opening his mouth to undoubtedly growl at her was cut off as she flung her arms around him.

"Thank you." She murmured into his neck.

'What the fuck is she doing?' he looked down at her wide eyed- while absentmindedly noticing that she had to stand on her toes to reach his height. 'What the fuck should I do?' he thought about pushing her off but when she tightened her grip on him a warmth spread through him and he felt himself returning the embrace. Though he would deny it if he were ever asked.

"Thank you so much…" she leaned up and placed a light friendly kiss on his cheek.

XXX

"So Elle did you enjoy you're day with Grimmjow?" The cook questioned her sister. The cook was standing next to Aizen who was sitting on his 'thrown', Elle and Grimmjow were standing across from them.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and smirked lightly.

Elle smirked right back at him. "I did," she answered. "Grimmjow-kun is fun!" she smiled as he scowled at her.

Aizen raised a brow at her description of him. 'Grimmjow, fun?'

The cook smiled. "Well that's good, I'm sorry but its time for you to go home," she noticed the sad expression that passed Elle's eyes. "but If you like you can come back soon… that is if I don't kill any more arrancar…" she mumbled the last part and Aizen smirked.

Elle smiled. "Yay!" she then turned to Grimmjow. "Well Grimmjow-kun…" she twiddled her fingers nervously.

He grunted in response.

"I um… Thank you…" she smiled at him and took a small step closer to him. "Grimmjow-kun may be a grumpy, mean, cranky and a bum head but I like you." She gave him a bow before leaving the room with her sister.

Grimmjow grunted and watched her leave, he then let out an inaudible sigh and turned to leave not wanting to be around Aizen.

'I like you too…'

A/N: so what did you all think of it? Tell me if there's anything that needs changing ;)

Review?


End file.
